Un duro pasado
by analuchera
Summary: Post-historia de "una nueva furia nocturna y una desconocida" La historia nunca antes contada de Ana abadejos, ella lo único que la mantenía viva era el amor de su familia, una vez perdido eso podrá vivir como antes o encontrara otra cosa por la cual vivir? lean y comenten sin miedo
1. Prologo

_**Hola y bienvenidos a la historia antes de la historia de "una nueva furia nocturna y una desconocida", como dije aquí sabremos más sobre Ana Abadejos y de su banda, que también sabréis cual es el nombre de la banda, no esperéis mucho porque el nombre no es nada del otro mundo, ni nada sorprendente**_

_**GRACIAS Y MUCHAS POR TODOS QUE LES GUSTO MI HISTORIA O LES ENAMORO (COMO UN COMENTARIO QUE LEI) DE "UNA NUEVA FURIA NOCTURNA Y UNA DESCONOCIDA" MUCHAS GRACIAS ENSERIO Y TENGO QUE DECIR QUE TENEIS QUE TENER MUCHA PACIENCIA, PORQUE SIN ESTA HISTORIA NO VAIS A ENTENDER NADA DE LA SECUELA, PUEDE QUE ALGUNOS/AS SI, PERO ME QUIERO ASEGURAR **_

_**A Lisseteabarca1 un gran saludo desde aquí en España gracias por seguir la historia, gracias por ese comentario que me hiciste, pero ahora serios, api maquiavelo?! Enserio?! Todavía estoy con las lagrimas de la risa, porque nicolás de maquiavelo un tío muy serio, formal, culto, porque se eso, por assassin's creed , para que ahora lea eso tenemos que entender que fue muy gracioso para mi, no se si lo mandaste para hacer una broma o porque te gusta llamarlo así, yo pase una risa con "riéndose" api maquiavelo**_

_**Ahora un gran saludo también a Salililove-chan que a seguido, me a hecho bastantes comentarios buenos, también a Mileydiari por ser una gran amiga en momentos difíciles para mi y por entenderme, eres única, por dicho personal si tuviera que recomendar a una buena persona esa serias tu**_

_**Se muy bien que dije que no la iba a hacer hasta haber acabado con otras de mis historias pendientes, pues pienso hacer otra cosa, la haré al mismo tiempo que esta, tardare en actualizar lo se, pero es lo que puedo hacer ahora mismo porque después no voy a tener tiempo**_

_**0000**_

_**Un duro pasado**_

_***Prologo***_

Aparece Pecadora en su forma demonio y empieza a hablar

_Hola a todos los que lean esta historia, porque esto es una historia con muchos géneros, de entre aventuras, tragedias, amor y traición – Y aparece en el reino del infierno

_Por donde empezar a contar esta historia...A si, de quien os contare? De una heroína que nunca fue reconocida como tal, fue reconocida como ladrona, asesina y manipuladora... que triste, verdad?

_Bueno, pero eso ni siquiera es un granito de arena de lo que fue su vida, si yo la vi nacer, crecer, enamorarse, como lucho, como se mantuvo al lado de los que le eran buenos amigos, también como tuvo una familia y como murió, pero eso es otra historia – Dijo moviendo las manos como para dar énfasis de lo que contaba

_Os contare un pequeño resumen, ella no como los demás héroes o heroínas que nacen con un linaje de nobles o son reconocidos desde nacer, ella no, ella nunca se le reconoció el titulo de heroína y a ella no le importaba, porque ella misma me dijo "un titulo no hace a la persona, sino la persona hace al titulo", ella si nació con linaje noble, pero nunca lo supo hasta cierta edad – Dijo volviendo a hacer énfasis con las manos y imito la voz de ella

_Pero en lo que ella fue diferente a los demás fue porque ella nació de cuatro cosas, la muerte, el odio, pero también de la esperanza y el amor

_De hay porque es odiada y porque tiene un odio, un odio muy poderoso que ella no pudo controlar hasta que aprendió a controlarlo, de la muerte porque ella nació muerta si, yo la salve cuando nació por eso la conocí desde que nació y también porque ella provoco muertes y vio morir a mucha gente, de la esperanza porque ella fue elegida y desde que nació se puso muchas esperanzas sobre ella, una gran carga sobre sus hombros y el amor, porque tuvo una familia que la amaba mucho y tuvo personas que la amaban – Dijo cambiando el tono de voz por cada tema que hablaba

_Muchos crearon falsas historias de lo que paso con ella y creando falsas direcciones de las cuales cogió, ella nunca hizo lo que esas historias contaban, sino todo lo contrario

_Bueno con este resumen técnicamente ya he dicho mucho de lo que contare, pero quien mejor para contar esta historia que yo, que viví como su segunda alma, su otro yo, quien la entendía en todo porque vi como sufrió mucho, la demonio Pecadora y esta es la verdadera historia de Ana Abadejos DrachenBlaut

_**0000**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí llega el prologo, nadie se espero esto, verdad? Que la misma Pecadora la demonio que tiene Ana dentro suya como su segunda alma sea quien nos cuenta la historia nunca contada de ella, ahora tendréis que tener paciencia hasta que actualice porque voy a estar muy ocupada**_

_**Al menos voy a estar escribiendo todo el día porque en la asignatura que es lengua lo que falle tengo que repasar mi ortografía, mi vocabulario así que, que mejor manera que haciendo cap para las dos historias?**_

_**Lo siento si es un prologo muy pequeño, pero prometo que los cap son más largos que los de la "nueva furia nocturna y una desconocida"**_


	2. El principio del fin

_**Hola de nuevo **_

_**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE : no se si sera lo suficientemente largo, pero en mi promesa tengo que hacer hincapié, lo que pasa es que intentare hacer lo más largo posibles los cap, pero yo los hago dependiendo de los momentos de intriga o que sean de drama y os deje con más ganas de seguir leyendo, y aparte serán largos de tener + palabras no de largo, pero eso es dependiendo, aunque los primeros cap serán algo cortos ya que la parte de Ana tener un año de vida solo haré algunos momentos y por eso sera corto, pero una vez pasado eso, serán largos**_

_**Lo que hace Pecadora es como una película, ella cuenta en ciertas parte lo que pasa y lo demás se ve y se experimenta normalmente como en 1º persona, como esto es una historia no se ve, pero intentare que se experimente y veáis lo que quiero que veáis con la mente y la imaginación **_

_**Y si esto fuera una película os aseguro que no seria d horas, sino más horas, tiene mucha historia de fondo, ahora puedo decir que esto si se por donde ira la historia, porque este fic llevo como 6 años en mente, imaginándolo, corrigiendo cosas increíblemente in-lógicas y que puedan ser lógicas, y también creíble en una historia**_

_**Os puedo asegurar con el corazón en la mano que este fic va a ser largo a sumo aprox. 30 cap o más o menos, no se, yo se que es largo, ahora que yo vea la cosas y acorte la historia más de lo que es? si, lo voy a tener que hacer, yo solo contare momentos muy importantes de la vida de Ana, parecerá también que no son importantes algunos, pero os aseguro que son importantes en el cambio de mente de Ana**_

_**Ahora no se vera el cambio de mente e imposible verlo, pero cuando termine la historia, os pido con el corazón que lo volváis a leer entero y penséis, leáis y ver el cambio increíble que coge desde chica, lo que pasara y todo relacionado con ella porque va a ser brutal, pero ahora digo mucho esto, pero como yo no soy una increíble escritora como Cressida Cowell que vi un reportaje de como hizo todos sus libros de "como entrenar a tu dragón" y os aseguro que es mi ídolo de la escritura, porque fue a islas nórdicas para verse envuelta en la sensación de estar allí y así creo esa gran saga, de mala suerte no pude leer ninguno ni puedo todavía, pero se algo muy poco de lo que pasa en esos libros y digo que recomiendo leerlos, ahora pensareis o no, cual es mi ídolo de aventuras? pues esa es Lara Crotf de Tom Raider**_

_**Así que aquí esta el segundo cap de un duro pasado**_

_Vemos a una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules, embarazada ya de 9 meses y que en cualquier momento vaya a dar luz, la mujer se le veía con miedo por su bebe, pero también estaba alegre de tenerlo y ser madre con el hombre que tanto ama y que estaba a su lado, un hombre grande con barba, pelo marrón y ojos verdes, el hombre tenia una mano en el estomago de su mujer y recibiendo en la mano patadas de su bebe, el hombre también estaba asustado, pero estaba alegre también de formar una familia con la mujer que tanto ama_

_Hija no me pegues tanto – Decía al estomago como su estuviera hablando con sus hija o hijo no nacido todavía

_Cariño como sabes que sera una niña, puede que sea un niño

_Porque una niña pega más fuerte que un niño y lo tengo demostrado contigo – Dijo sonriendo

_Holger sabes que eras todo un desconocido para mi- - Empezó a decir, pero se agarro el estomago y a gemir de dolor

_Caliope que te pasa? - Le pregunto muy preocupado

_Ya viene el bebe – Dijo entre gemidos de dolor

_Holger cogió a su mujer y la llevo a la habitación donde la dejo acostada y cómoda, y él se fue en busca del curandero para que ayude a su mujer, cuando llego con el curandero este hecho fuera a Holger para que no interviniera_

___Voy a estar con ella – Dijo con un tono de autoridad

_Lo siento, pero si esta aquí entonces podría pasar algo malo – Dijo el curandero

_Por favor...dejalo conmigo – Dijo Caliope en el dolor

_El curandero dejo a Holger que estuviera con su mujer, el parto duro mucho tiempo, hasta la mañana siguiente no salio la niña, pero al salir los recién nacidos tienen la costumbre de llorar, pero ella no lloro, cuando se la llevaron la pobre mujer empezó con otro, este tardo poco tiempo solo unos minutos, cuando salio empezó a llorar mucho, también se lo llevaron y lo devolvieron a su madre ya envuelto en una manta, cuando su madre lo acuno su llanto paro un poco, pero seguía_

___Donde esta mi niña? - Pregunto asustada y preocupada

_Esta bien? - Holger también esta asustado y preocupado

_Lo siento mucho, os acompaño en el sentimiento, la niña no pudo aguantar...murió cuando salio, siento mucho lo que a pasado – Dijo el curandero informando la muerte de su hija

_A ..muerto? - La pobre no aguanto más y empezó a llorar

_Caliope no pudo más, estaba destrozada, había perdido a una hija sin que ella pudiera vivir en el mundo, Holger la abrazaba para calmarla y tranquilizarla, pero también estaba destrozado por lo que sucedió, pero él sabia que había que ser fuerte por lo que paso y seguir adelante ya que no había vuelta atrás y nada iba a devolverla a la vida, en eso se equivocaron_

_Yo vi algo en su alma, estaba luchando contra la muerte, incluso estando muerta estaba luchando por vivir, me sorprendió la enorme fuerza de la niña y acepte ayudarla, ella no revivió, ella gano la lucha contra la muerte con un pequeño empujón mio, desde vista humana se veía que estaba muerta, pero yo vi que todavía seguía viva, muy poca parte de ella, pero viva_

___Por lo menos podemos verla? - Dijo abrazando a su mujer y teniendo cuidado de su hijo

_Claro – Dijo y miro a otra de los cuales vino con el para ayudar en el parto _Darle la hija a sus padres

_Si – Dijo la chica y fue a por la niña, cuando entro se la dio al padre, el cual tuvo cuidado con ella, aunque estuviera muerta

_En ese momento yo hice un conjuro, ese conjuro me permitió mermar mi alma y mi vida, y darle a ella la vida que le faltaba para seguir viviendo, como le di mi vida yo no podía vivir estaba muerta, por eso me metí en su cuerpo y deje que su alma controlara su cuerpo mientras la miá haría como una especie de conciencia, en ese momento en ella se pudo ver una marca de humana cambiante, cuando vi esa marca, supe que para ella no había vuelta atrás, a partir de ese momento ella tendría una carga sobre sus hombros muy grande_

_Hija miá – Dijo mientras la acunaba sobre sus brazos

_En ese momento ella empezó a moverse un poco, pero muy poco, pero Holger lo noto y miro si estaba soñando, pero no su hija estaba luchando_

___Vamos hija, se que puedes, vuelve con nosotros – Dijo y recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula

_Se escucho un grito, pero no un lloriqueo, solo un grito, Ana nació muerta, volvió y fue incapaz de llorar, sus padres estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que paso con su hija, pero no les importaba tenían a su hija con ellos_

La abrazo fuertemente _Esa es mi niña, mi pequeña guerrera

_Los padres se alegraron mucho y la abrazaron bastante tiempo, el curandero y las mujeres que venían con él, se sorprendieron mucho por la vuelta de la niña, pero se alegraron y se fueron dejando a la familia a solas y junta_

___Cariño como llamamos a nuestros hijos? – Pregunto mirándolo

_A nuestro hijo Vali, por lo valiente que fue hace rato y se que sera igual de valiente como su madre – Dijo dándole un beso

_Y a nuestra hija Ana, porque los dioses se compadecieron de nosotros y significa eso, compasión y también por mi abuela Ana, porque metió sustos como estos

_Pues debería ser Ana la segunda, no? - Pregunto interesado por la familia de su mujer

_No, porque eso ya es el pasado, ahora mi única familia sois tu y nuestros hijos – Dijo teniendo un tono triste en el principio por los recuerdos y después un tono alegre por lo que tenia

_Esta bien, bienvenidos a su familia Ana Abadejos DrachenBlaut y Vali DrachenBlaut Abadejos, por lo menos tendrán nuestros apellidos, no? - Dijo mirando a su esposa por la aprobación

_Me gustan los nombres al completo y si por lo menos tendrán nuestros apellidos

_Pues esta decidido, la gran Ana Abadejos DrachenBlaut, la gran guerrera- - Es interrumpido por su esposa

_Alto hay no vas a convertir a mi niña en una asesina – Dijo enfadada con su marido

_No la convertiré en una asesina, pero si en una guerrera que se pueda defender y para cuando no este se cuide por si sola – Dijo levantándola y viéndola al completo _Se que sera una gran líder y guerrera

_Cierto, como su padre

_Y como su madre

_Y Vali saldrá a su padre como rompecorazones – Dijo con un tono de rencorosa

_Como?! Caliope tu sabes que eso fue hace años y como sabes que saldrá de mi en eso? – Dijo con un tono como si lo que dijo le hubiera hecho daño

_Porque me lo veo venir, sera un rompecorazones como tu – Dijo apuntándolo con el su dedo

_Mira que eres amor mio y al menos tu eres la única mujer que amo de verdad y en la única que mis ojos se fijaron – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

_Haciéndome la pelota te saldrá mal y tus ojos solo se fijaron en mi físico

_Pero eso fue cuando te vi - - Es interrumpido

_Pero se fijaron en mi físico – Dijo con un tono de que no se lo creía

_Esta bien si se fijaron, pero es que eres una diosa

_No me lo creo, me dejas tener a mi hija, para darles de comer a los dos – Dijo acunando a su hijo cerca de uno de sus pechos para amamantarlo

_Y como les darás de comer? - Pregunto confundido

_De la misma manera que te dieron a ti de comer tu primera comida después de nacer – Dicho eso

_Y así Caliope les dio de comer a los dos recién nacidos y también descubrieron que Ana prefería estar más en brazos de su padre que de su madre, es decir la niña de papa y lo mismo paso con su hermano, pero al revés, el niño de mama, de hay pasaron un par de meses y paso algo que sorprendió a los dos padres primerizos _

_**Dos meses después**_

_Padre e hija estaban tomando un tiempo de juego entre si, Holger le hacia ruidos extraños con lo que la niña se reía y no era la única también su hermano y su madre, entonces es cuando ocurrió_

___Pa – pa – pa – papa - Dijo con dificultad, pero al final dijo sin problemas

_Los dos muy sorprendidos con lo que dijo, se quedaron sin habla porque no se esperaban que ya empezara a hablar_

___Has dicho papa? - Dijo sorprendido, pero alegro

_Ha dicho su primera palabra, hijo estas contento por tu hermana? - Dijo mirando a Vali

El solo pudo sacar una sonrisa

_Desde aquel momento supe que la vida de Ana nunca seria normal ya que ella era adelantada mental y también porque me tenia a mi en su alma, pero yo dejaba que viviera ella por si sola hasta que llegara el momento de aparecerse a ella, sabia que tenia un enorme peso sobres sus hombros que tendría el destino de dos razas en sus manos y todavía no podía hablar muy bien y no sabia andar, sabia que esto iba a ser un largo camino para la pequeña Ana Abadejos DrachenBlaut_

_**0000**_

_**Siento mucho que sea la mitad de lo acordado en mi promesa...mitad, que mal me suena a mi porque me falta otra mitad, bueno ahora espero que os guste o os llame la atención **_

_**AVISO: A partir de ahora digo si algo se parece a algo de algún juego o algo, lo siento porque yo saco y mezclo esta historia con ciertas cosas de varios juegos que conozco y juego, por ejemplo la marca de humanos cambiantes esta sacada de la marca de Kratos de god of war, lo único que cambie es el sitio de la marca (creo, porque tuve un cierto lió con el sitio donde esta en el escrito y dibujado), pero el de los dragones cambiantes es imaginado total, creo porque si hay, otra cosa por hay que sea clavada a la marca eso no lo sabia , ahora otras cosas si os parece, me llamáis la atención de que conocéis eso de algo que os suene, pero si no, no me importa, al menos lo cambie algunos detalles para que no me llamen la atención de ladrona de cosas y las ponga que las cree yo misma, pues no para eso pongo este aviso para los que creen eso, al menos saco ciertas cosas (NO TODO) y la historia hay solo unos pequeños detalles sacados de esos juegos o películas por lo cual lo demás es creado por mi**_

_**Que tengan un buen día y lo pasen bien y como voy a decir con estos cap cortos es, más vale pájaro en mano que cien volando, lo que quiero decir es que valeros por lo que tenéis, posiblemente esta frase salga en la historia y tenga que ver con Ana y su cambio de mente... y ya estoy diciendo mucho**_


	3. Los primeros años

_**Hola de nuevo, bueno aquí saco la otra mitad y siento que sea corto, pero cuando lleguemos a cuando Ana cumple 8 años, se harán largos los cap y otra cosa, Pecadora sabe sobre los demás porque ella es una demonio y sabe de los demás, es como una diosa, pero en demonio**_

_**Lo siento si he tardado mucho, pero tuve ciertos problemas y aparte empece ya el instituto, y no tendré mucho tiempo así que lo siento por no actualizar en casi 3 meses**_

_**0000**_

**Tres meses después **

_Me sorprendió como creció sabiendo que la amaban su familia, no había día que no fuera tratada como tal y lo que más me sorprendió fue ella misma, porque ella ya empezó a andar con 5 meses, no a gatear sino a andar con los 2 pies, definitivamente supero mis expectativas_

___Mi pequeña guerra ha aprendido a andar, esa es mi niña – Dijo Holger cogiéndola en brazos y elevándola

___Ten cuidado, todavía es un bebe – Dijo Caliope con Vali en brazos _Al menos nuestro hijo también aprendió a gatear

_Cierto ese es mi niño – Dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla _Llegara a ser un gran hombre eso estoy seguro

_O un gran rompecorazones como su padre – Dijo y se iba a otro sitio

_Ey! Caliope ya te dije que eso es ya pasado _Dijo siguiéndola

**Años después**

_Un día Holger encontró dos huevos en el bosque y no había nadie, pensó que serian de animales así que espero que apareciera algún animal, pero ninguno llego, supuso que murieron o se tuvieron que ir, así que los recogió y los llevo a casa, en casa su hija Ana los vio y pregunto, él le dijo que los encontró abandonados, así que pasaron los días, tengo que decir que Ana tenia tres años, al paso de los días los huevos se abrieron y salieron dos dragones_

_Los dos tenían ojos rojos y la misma marca en el mismo sitio, Caliope sabia de ellos, por aprender de pequeña en su casa, Ana los miraba muy detenidamente y uno de ellos a ella también, incluso se le acerco a ella ya que pensó que no era una amenaza, Holger al ser vikingo sabia que tenia que matarlos, pero recordó una cosa del pasado y supo que no eran malos_

___Parece que uno se te a encariñado hija, no? - Dijo su madre

_Si, pueden estar con nosotros? - Les dijo y lo miraban para que los dejara

_Claro que si, mi niña, a que si cariño? - Dijo y miro a su marido

_Pues claro – Dijo y su hija los abraza

_Gracias papi y mami – Dice y ella va a los dos dragones _Draco y Rubi

_Daco y Ubi? - Dijo su hermano Vali

_Si mi amo – Su madre la coge en brazos _Daco y Ubi

_Es Draco y Rubi, no Daco y Ubi – Dijo su hermana mirándolo

_Hija, sabes que tu hermano no habla muy bien - Dijo su padre

_Y como es que yo hablo bien y tengo la misma edad que él?

_Porque hija, tu...eres especial, vale?

_Vale mama

_Lo que pasaba es que Ana no tenia ningún amigo o amiga por eso mismo, ya que era adelantada mental todos la veían como un monstruo, incluso los niños_

_Los años pasaron y digamos que Ana aprendió a solo la edad de cuatro años a manejar una espada, yo sabia que crecía feliz y muy sana, pero su manera de usar un arma es lo que más le costo ya que uso un montón de armas, pero la que de verdad se le daba bien era la espada, el arco con flechas y las dagas o cuchillos, pero las espadas, no las pequeñas, fáciles de manejar sino las pesadas y grandes_

_Ese día padre e hija entrenaban como era normal el padre usaba una espada verdadera, pero no como se debía ya que era su hija y no quería matarla, ella también llevaba una espada, pero no tan grande como la de su padre, pero grande y pesada de todas maneras_

___Vamos hija, como te he dicho, embiste contra mi como tu sabes – Dijo en posición para aguantar el golpe de su hija

_Como tu quieras – Empieza a correr con espada como un arpón y grita a todo pulmón como una vikinga, como hija de su padre que es

_La fuerza que empujo en la punta de la espada me sorprendió mucho más, ya que esa fuerza solo se ve en demonios o dioses, fue cuando supe que nació con fuerza sobrenatural, algo que nadie esta acostumbrado a sentir o ver y otra cosa, consiguió mover unos centímetros a su padre con los pies arrastrándolos, dejando la huella de donde estaba a solo un poco, al menos tengo que mencionar que ellos tuvieron que viajar lejos de donde nació Ana y Vali ya que los trataban como parias así que se fueron a otra isla donde los recibieron bien y les dejo quedarse_

___Vaya – Dijo muy sorprendido por lo que hizo su hija

_Así se hace hermana – Dijo su hermano, la abraza y ella a el

_Creo que alguien a sacado la fuerza de su querido padre – Dijo acercándose a el y le da un beso

_Si, llegara a ser una gran guerrera de eso estoy seguro – Dijo cogiendo a sus dos hijos en sus dos únicos brazos _Se que llegareis a ser increíblemente grandes en lo que hagáis

_De eso no lo dudes papa – Dijeron los dos a la vez

_Todo iba bien y feliz, hasta que la maldad del mundo asomo su cabeza y mostró parte de su rostro_

_**0000**_

_**Lo siento si es muy corto, pero entre que unas cosas que tengo y otras así que lo siento mucho si es corto, podéis decirme lo que queráis o insultarme por hacer este cap pésimo, lo siento mucho**_

_**Otra cosa a partir de ahora ya no es todo sonrisas y alegrías, se acabo empieza a tomar forma la historia, eso si lo se y me callo, que estoy diciendo mucho**_


	4. Nota

_**Esto es para los que nose si miran mi perfil de fanfiction o no, pero es para informar, si alguien tiene preguntas tengo tumbrl me llamo analuchera y un facebook en el cual soy Analuchera analuchera , para que me digas lo que penseis o preguntar o tambien ayudarme a mejorar + o si alguien tiene una buena idea y no sabe como usarla me gustaria ayudarla/ayudarlo**_

* * *

**_RECORDAR FACEBOOK :_ Analuchera analuchera**

_**RECORDAR TUMBRL : **_**Analuchera**

* * *

**Esto lo pongo en todas mis historias por si alguien no se a enterado**


End file.
